El último Ninja
by Pikacha
Summary: -SasuNaru- Naruto está muerto y Sasuke debe de hacerse a la idea, después de tres años de una relación debe aprender a vivir sin él. Pero Itachi le ofrece una solución, sólo que debe de cumplir un requisito para una nueva oportunidad: morir. Está en un lugar desconocido, pero al menos Naruto está a su lado, aunque tal vez no de la forma que imaginaba - Yaoi -


_**Derechos reservados:**__ Los personajes de Naruto© son exclusivamente de Kishimoto – sama._

_**Pareja principal:**__ SasuNaru._

_**Parejas secundarias:**__ SasuSaku, NaruHina, ItaDei, SaiGaa, KakaIru. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Mpreg, UA._

_**Género:**__ Romance._

* * *

_**Hola, jeje, bueno este fic está basado en un reto de Amor Yaoi. Ya saben que siempre he tenido problemas con la página porque no sé inglés xD y sigo sin saber, pero mirando como está Amor Yaoi con toda esa publicidad estoy tentada a iniciar desde cero aquí.**_

* * *

**El último Ninja.**

**Capítulo uno:  
**_Muerte._

_A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo,  
dos corazones en un mismo ataúd.  
Alphonse de Lamartine._

No eso debía ser mentira, la vieja debía de estar muy alcoholizada para decir tremendas estupideces, hasta ganas de reír tenía.

Tsunade tenía el rostro demasiado serio y Sakura se encontraba torpemente llorando a un lado de él. Pero aun así no había razones para creer que era realidad. Lo había visto marchar esa misma mañana, mientras que la noche anterior había tenido una sesión de sexo rudo y desenfrenado. Ellas debían estar mintiendo ¡Estaban locas!

— Lo siento tanto Sasuke – kun… Yo debía de p… — decía la pelirrosa en medio de sollozos traicioneros que escapan de su boca, pero no pudo continuar al ver marchar al Uchiha.

— Debemos darle tiempo — dijo Tsunade mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ella trataba de ser fuerte y más porque era el pilar de Konoha, pero no podía evitar soltar las lagrimas al saber que su niño estaba…

* * *

El cielo es azul ¿no? Y porque exclusivamente hoy estaba gris…

Sasuke se encontraba fuera de la torre Hokage mirando el cielo y sabía que se acercaba una fuerte tormenta. Hace apenas una hora estaba el cielo completamente azul mientras el sol brillaba dejando fuertes rayos de sol entre los destellos de luz ¿Cómo cambio tan rápido?

Sintió que la primera gota de la llovizna golpeaba su cara. A los segundos los aldeanos corrían a refugiarse de la fuerte tormenta que estaba cayendo. Pero Sasuke ni siquiera se movió, sólo miraba como las gotas caían y el viento helado le golpeaba el cuerpo, pero extrañamente no lo sentía. Era como si estuviera muerto…

— Naruto…

Y después de casi cuatro años se permitió derramar lágrimas de dolor amargo que se mezclaban con las frías gotas de la lluvia.

Hace cuatro años él había vuelto a la aldea de Konoha. No había cumplido su venganza de matar a su hermano, pero se había enterado de la verdad de su maldito clan. Madara se lo había dicho y confirmado, después de un año de saberlo había cumplido su nueva venganza y había matado a Danzuo. Madara siempre lo siguió de cerca, pero él rechazo unírsele y volvió a Kohona. Con esto, dejando claro que protegería la aldea de sus manos.

Estuvo tres meses en prisión – donde fácilmente podía escapar – donde no hacía más que pensar porqué había vuelto a la aldea. Había pensado en buscar a su hermano (que ni siquiera Akatsuki sabía dónde estaba), pero desistió a la idea al suponer que su hermano volvería cuando lo necesitara.

Lo único que lo ataba a Konoha era claramente lo que lo hizo volver. Durante esos tres meses donde apenas miraba la luz del día, todos los días el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente lo visitaba y le hablaba de todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, y también de sus nuevos amigos.

Pensó que lo condenarían a cadena perpetua como mínima reprimenda por sus acciones, pero al parecer su rubio amigo tenía mucho poder sobre Konoha que sólo estuvo tres meses en prisión y otros tres en arresto domiciliado, donde era vigilado por Kakashi a todas horas y en todo momento. Pero en su casa también recibía las constantes visitas de Naruto, excepto cuando éste estaba en una misión.

Después del año de haber llegado a Konoha las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y para suerte todo para bien. Acababa de empezar como Ninja activo de la aldea cuando Naruto y él fueron a festejar a un bar, obviamente Sasuke solo era jalado por el rubio, porque estaba claro que ir a limpiar baños ajenos como misión de rango D no era algo que quisiera festejar. Pero aun así se dejó llevar por el jinchuriki.

Esa noche terminaron en la cama de Naruto; sudados, jadeosos y cansados. Lo hicieron por primera vez por una borrachera, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepintió. Desde ese día se anunciaron formalmente como novios o amantes ante toda Konoha, y aunque la idea no fue muy bien aceptada por todos, ninguno dio paso atrás.

Después de tres años de noviazgo hasta Sakura los felicitaba por su buena relación.

Pero la vida ya no le sonreía.

Ese maldito día Naruto había salido a una misión rango A con la Haruno. Sasuke desconocía en qué consistía la misión, pero sabía que era peligrosa. Esa mañana miró partir al gran Naruto Uzumaki por la puerta principal de la aldea, sin embargo, no lo vio volver. Y no le vería, porque el último Namikase estaba muerto… ¡Naruto estaba muerto!

Y Sasuke ya no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

— Shizune, trae aquí a Kakashi y a Shikamaru.

Tsunade sabía que una gran guerra se produciría como consecuencia a la muerte del rubio. Para la mayoría de aldeanos Naruto se había convertido en su héroe desde que los salvó a todos de la destrucción de Pain. El chico ahora era respetado, admirado, querido y protegido por cualquier habitante de la aldea ¿Cómo les diría que estaba muerto?

Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente lo que haría desde hoy en adelante.

Debía hacer un plan de rescate. No podía salvar a Naruto de la muerte, pero podía salvar la vida de muchas personas si recuperaba su cuerpo que estaba en manos de Madara.

No sabía qué hacer con Sasuke. Éste había desistido a la idea de perder a su amante y ella no podía hacer nada. El Uchiha debería estar destrozado, era difícil imaginárselo así pero ¿cómo debería estar después de perder su luz? Lo comprendía, pero sabía que en algún momento volvería y pediría venganza. Pero no estaba segura de querer dársela.

— Tsunade – sama ¿es verdad que Naruto está…? — las palabras murieron en la garganta de Kakashi al solo imaginárselo.

El peli-plateado y Shikamaru habían llegado.

— Necesito un equipo de búsqueda.

Shikamaru lo entendió desde ese momento… ¡Naruto estaba muerto! No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y pensar en cada momento que había vivido con el Uzumaki, por consecuencia su mente se comenzó a negaba rotundamente en creer esa barbaridad. Pero las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y no hay peor ciego que él que no quiere ver.

La mirada de Kakashi estaba ausente.

Tsunade sabía cómo se sentía el Jounnin. Kakashi había perdido a cada uno de sus seres más queridos, incluido a su padre y a su sensei. Y lo que ella le decía no era más que otro golpe a su persona.

— Sasuke… ¿l-lo sabe? — preguntó el peli-plateado con una voz muy aguda.

— Hace unos minutos.

El Jounnin no se lo pensó dos veces. Se iba de esa oficina a buscar al Uchiha que debía de estar más que destrozado con la noticia.

— ¡Kakashi, basta!

El mencionado se detuvo.

— ¡BASTA! ¡Todos sufrimos la muerte de Naruto! Incluida yo. Pero si no recuperamos el cuerpo quién sabe qué cosas hará Madara con él ¡Todos tenemos que serenarnos! Pensar en…— ni ella misma pudo continuar porque los sollozos hacían que en su garganta murieran las palabras. También quería creer lo que Sakura le decía mentira, que el rubio en cualquier momento entraría por esa puerta gritando ¡Obaa-chan! Con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Él sólo pensar que jamás lo miraría, que jamás gritaría de nuevo ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage! La estaba matando a ella también. Se sentía tan miserable pensando primero en la aldea que en Naruto que lo había dado todo por ella.

* * *

Destrucción, dolor, muerte y amor: Era en lo único que pensaba Sasuke.

Lo había decidido apenas unos instantes. Sabía que nadie se lo impediría.

Había destruido, machacado, exterminado, quemado, aniquilado, pulverizado, matado, acabado, enterrado, cualquier cosa que le recordara a Naruto, es decir, el barrio del clan Uchiha se encontraba en ruinas. Había acabado con cada casa y recuerdo de ese lugar, lo había borrado del mapa.

Las lágrimas habían parado, pero ahora la furia lo dominaba. No podía pensar, si pensaba se acordaba inevitablemente de Naruto. La ira se lo estaba comiendo, estaba sintiendo tanto odio como hace muchos años no sentía. Su cuerpo le rogaba descanso (había usado todo su chakra en destruir donde vivía), pero no se lo daba, no se lo merecía ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerlo!

— No… no pude… ¡NO PUDE!

Estaba destruyendo la barda con el símbolo del clan. Usaba Katon, Taijutsu, Amateratsu ¡Todo! Con tal de acabar con su legendario clan que no le había dejado ninguna cosa buena. Su maldito clan le había arrebatado su felicidad dos veces y ahora no se sostendría, no viviría, ya no podía más con toda la carga, ya no miraba luz entre tanta oscuridad ¡No había luz! ¡Se había extinto!

— Sasuke…

Escuchó a su espalda que era llamado, pero que le importaba. Odiaba a todo y a todos. Ya no le importaba nada, sin Naruto, la vida no valía.

— Sasuke.

Volvió a escuchar, pero lo seguía ignorando. Estaba tirando la barda con sus propias manos, que estaban bañadas en su propia sangre.

— ¡Basta!

No iba a parar hasta verlo todo destruido, hasta que el mundo comprendiera su dolor, hasta que la misma muerte se arrepintiera de su decisión y le regresara a Naruto…

— ¡SASUKE HE DICHO BASTA!

— ¡No! ¡NO!

— Tengo la solución, ototo.

— No puedes regresar el tiempo…

— No, no puedo. Pero puedo darte una nueva oportunidad.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDAS LO HARÁS, ITACHI?! — estaba más que exaltado, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar a la cara a su hermano. Seguía dándole la espalda, no quería que lo miraran en ese estado, además que la lluvia no le ayudaba en nada con su estado de ánimo.

— Si te tranquilizas lo haré — pidió el Uchiha mayor.

Hacía unas horas que se había enterado de la desgracia de su hermano menor. Incluso él se entero primero. No podía creer que Madara hubiera cometido tal atrocidad, se había cegado por un mundo de paz, pero para Itachi eso solo era una fachada para lograr cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Madara solo quería convertirse en el manda más, el que gobernara y demostrar que a él ni el primer Hokage lo había logrado derrotar.

— No puedo regresar a la vida a Naruto – kun, pero puedo hacer que estén juntos de nuevo… sólo tienes que morir…

_**Continuará…**_

_¿Cómo saber que en este preciso momento estamos vivos?  
¿Quién puede asegurar que lo estamos? ¿Cómo saberlo?_

* * *

_**Los invito a que dejen comentarios :3**  
_


End file.
